


This Is Where You Belong

by annetta23



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Boys Kissing, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gay Sex, Liverpool, Liverpool F.C., M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-05-09
Packaged: 2018-06-07 09:03:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6797695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annetta23/pseuds/annetta23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Since leaving Liverpool, finally Daniel Agger paid a visit to the Merseyside for the first time. He's afraid he'd lost the love of the fans, but even more scared to know if he's still Martin Skrtel's or not. </p><p>There was no promises made when he left the John Lennon Airport after all...</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Is Where You Belong

The noise, the smell of wet ground. A trip back to Liverpool soil might be something Daniel would reconsider for some sentimental past experiences. For how things ended with the club, for the most part. There’s no doubt how he regret his decision and foolishness, asking Rodgers to be set free; therefor embed an eternal guilt in his heart towards the Mugsmashers.

But Liverpool was also the place Daniel was willing to revisit, to recall some certain memories. Only after some deal being settled, and tons of sweet promises sent his way, though.

“Why Liverpool? I can really book a plane to Slovakia,” Daniel tried. “Take a break, let’s meet there,”

“Slovakia?” Martin scoffed over the phone. “Yes, Daniel, It’s my home. But Liverpool is _our_ home. That’s why,”

And that made Daniel smiled, and he knew Martin did too over the phone. Yes, Liverpool was their home. That’s where everything started almost a decade ago, when a man with tattoos as much as his own shook Daniel’s bravado, and won his heart. It was literally their home. A super cool condo was purchased later in the relationship, that they let go as Liverpool let Daniel slipped. And now Daniel was wondering if the sweet memories shouldn’t be expected now.

“What’s your worries?” Martin said softly, reading the brief silence. “Spill it,”

“The fans. Or the haters, should I say.”

“Daniel...”

“I’d never be able to handle the shame if they come up to me on the street, calling me names. Or even worse, throwing me stuff. You know they’re hardcore, Mart.”

“You’re being nonsense,” Martin whispered calmly. “That would never happen.”

“What if that’s the case?”

“I’d tell them to fuck off and leave Dagger alone.”

 

That was a week ago, and now Daniel was facing his fear. Smelling the British rain again, Daniel strolled the Liverpool street on his rented car. An address on his cell’s screen, and the thought of seeing Martin again after one whole year was enough to keep him strong, as for now.

 

 *

The exterior might look similar, but it was, of course, not their old condo. Daniel hated this unfamiliar vibe. What if this whole trip was a mistake to begin with? What if Martin was different now?

_What if we’re different now?_

The bell was rung, and there’s no turning back now.

Daniel never felt that scared yet excited, as the door in front of him swung open. The rush was real, he felt like jumping and engulfed the body in front of him with the tightest embrace. But instead, he just stood there, taking in the view of Martin in his classic black tee and baggy jeans. That hair, though. It looked even more gorgeous than what Daniel remember from their last Google Hangouts.

The silence broke as the two traded smiles, and Martin reached out his hand.

“Come here you, Dagger. Been missing you,”

“Mart,”

As their body met, Daniel decided that nothing had changed. It’s still the Martin he knew, loved and adored. He felt the virile chest under his cheeks, and wondered how he’d been managed living without it every night for the past year. He pulled Martin down to a soft kiss, that soon turned steamy, startling the Slovak. How he missed this man.

The kiss reluctantly ended a minute later, since it’s getting cold outside and Daniel wanted a tour of the nest. Somehow he’s not surprised that it’s a bit untidy, since he used to be the neat freak one at their old place. What did surprise him was, the single sized bed in the bedroom.

“Just one pillow?” Daniel teased, but his effort to sound casual failed miserably as both his voice and forced smirk quivered. Had Martin been waiting for him? Or did the bed mean he’d been staying somewhere else most of the time?

_Has there been someone else?_

Martin’s jaw grew tensed as he stepped closer. The serious look in his face made Daniel wanted to turn around and leave immediately. He’s not ready if Martin already moved on. Yes, they made no promises the day he left John Lennon Airport, and he’s obviously the one leaving. But he just couldn’t.

“What’s with the question?” Martin folded his arms. “You have any problem with that?”

“No, no!” Daniel blinked his eyes. Fuck, he’s not gonna cry now. “I really understand if you’ve been spending the nights somewhere else...with...someone...hence the single bed-”

“Wait, what?”

“Sorry if I’ve been such a fool thinking that we’re still the same-“

“Yes we are! What are you talking about?” Martin grabbed Daniel’s shoulder. “There’s been no one else. The single bed is because I knew I’d take no one to this room, except you. So yes, if you’re wondering, I’ve been jacking to your pics and old boxers that I keep so I can fucking survive.”

 

How stupid of him, Daniel bit his bottom lip, crying for real this time. He’s the one leaving, yet he’s the one questioning everything. He knew deep down he didn’t deserve Martin.

“I’m sorry,” Daniel sobbed, grabbed Martin’s shirt and pulled him close. “I’m sorry, “

“Don’t be,” Martin landed a kiss on top of Daniel’s head and holding him close. “Now don’t you cry, Daniel Munthe Agger. You look super fuckable when you’re like this,”

 

**

 

The small rain out still managed to make Daniel shivered. He pulled Martin down, and wrapped his legs around the man to get some warmth. That move brought Martin even deeper inside him, and still he wanted more. Daniel bucked his hips forward violently, making sounds he knew drove Martin crazy all the time.

“Fuck, Daniel,” Martin pulled both of Daniel’s hands up in his grasp while twisting his hips. “Fuck, you feel good.”

 

Long after the afterglow, the two didn’t move from the bed that was way too tiny for both of them. Daniel didn’t mind and laid flat on top of Martin, tracing his chest tattoo, kissing some that he missed the most.

“Daniel,”

“Hmm?”

“Say cheese.”

 

Daniel looked up to Martin’s smug face,  and his phone already held over them. Since when Martin became showy? Still, Daniel complied and flashed a smile.

“Show them that fist,” Martin commanded. “They love that YNWA tattoo.”

“Them? Them who?” Daniel said as he held his paw. “You mean people will see us naked under the blanket like this?”

“People as in my followers? Oh yeah. Hips up only, though.”

 

Couple hours later, when they finally decided to shower and went out for dinner, Martin showed Daniel the pic of them from the bed earlier. Hundreds of comments listed under it, and Daniel was too afraid to really read  what those said.

“They’re cool, baby. See, this one,” Martin wrapped his hand around Daniel’s shoulder and pulled him closer. “’Welcome home, Dagger! So happy that you’re back.’ You see? We all love you. This is where you belong.”

The Mugsmashers loved him, and Martin stick around for him. Daniel felt fearless now and he’s planning to purchase a bigger bed for Martin’s room.

 

 ***

 


End file.
